


Here To Teach You A Lesson

by niveuos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jason, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Here we fucking go, Humiliation kink, Kinks, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pain, Painplay, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sadism, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Ulterior Motives, Verbal Humiliation, almost safeword use, i am not proud of this, i love that word, i swear all my smuts have a praise kink, i was half asleep, initially arrogant!Percy, overuse of the word fuck tbh, possessive!Jason, some physical humiliation, sub!Percy, this is really bad and im so sorry, what can you guess that says about me eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niveuos/pseuds/niveuos
Summary: Percy Jackson was misbehaving, and Jason Grace was going to make him pay for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i am 0% proud of this i don't like it, i was feeling super kinky and since im horny 100% of the time this is the utter bullshit that was produced i wasn't going to post it but i thought, hey if i was going to have 4k words of filth on my ipad i might as well share it with the entire internet. i dont think this accurately portrays my writing ability but you know if you're still interested hope you have a laugh from this thanks bye xx

Nobody really knew when the change happened. Once the battle was all over and things seemed to finally be shaping up for once, initially Percy was very humble. He accepted thanks, smiled shyly, insisted he didn't do all that much, not really. Everyone knew it was a lie. Percy Jackson was a hero.

But then, over time, when people kept complimenting him, admiring him, sending him love declarations and signature requests; well, Jason guessed it was bound to get to anybody's head at some point, really. He just hadn't expected it from Percy.

Annabeth was broken up with. Anyone who wasn't the seven or a few select others was no longer treated with exactly the same level of respect as before. Percy smirked. Percy rolled his eyes. Percy insisted he deserved only the greatest girl to hang off his arm. Percy was so cocky and arrogant and infuriating that people stopped saying good things about him, but it was too late. The damage had been done and Percy was now an obnoxious piece of shit.

It only took a few weeks of this behaviour for Jason to snap. They had become pretty much best friends, after all. But Jason's tolerance point had been reached and he was just so fucking angry but he'd also been dealing with some really fucking annoying feelings and the whole ordeal was rather conflicting and quite a big nuisance, honestly. On one hand, Jason wanted to beat the shit out of Percy. But on the other, he kind of wanted Percy to like it.

He knew it was kind of fucked. But today, after witnessing him snap at some poor ten year old kid again, he didn't care about which hand was ultimately used during their confrontation. He just wanted the old Percy back.

Just before curfew that evening he marched over to the Poseidon Cabin defiantly, not really knowing what he was going to say but he just wanted to set the boy straight. He knocked loudly on the door three times, tapping his foot impatiently, body already beginning to tremble with anger.

Percy opened the door coolly, because of course he did. "Oh, you. Hey." No, _Hey Jason!_ No, _What are you doing here at this time, bro?_ No, _Come in man, what's up?_ Just a monotonous greeting, a back turned, leaving the door wide open as a substitute for asking him to enter.

So enter Jason did, slamming the door behind him and wasting no time in small talk. "Cut the crap, Percy. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Percy, obviously, was not expecting this, and his cool facade faltered for just a moment before his reply. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know what, you piece of shit. When did you get so arrogant and rude and obnoxious, hey? When did you start giving a shit about what people thought of you? When did you start thinking you were above everyone else?" Jason barked, feeling his veins rippling throughout his body, relishing in the burn. It had been a while since he'd been angry at someone, or something. He hadn't killed a monster since the war, so maybe he just needed to hurt somebody. Was this was being a demigod did to people? Made them angry? Made them want to hurt?

"When I realised I am! Did anyone else do the shit I did? Huh? Did they?"

And then, for a brief moment, Jason heard something different in Percy's voice. Another falter. A hint of pain, of regret. Percy was hiding something. The brunet was biting his lip. Jason's anger mixed with something else.

"Dude, you're being the hugest dickhead. Literally nobody likes you anymore because you're being such an ass. What has gotten into you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do!" With that, Jason flipped them around and slammed Percy into the back of the door, placing both his arms on either side of Percy's head so there was no escape. Their faces were close. Their chests were heaving with anger. "Why you gotta do this, Perce? What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me, I just realised who I was," Percy insisted, but he didn't sound as angry anymore. Just a bit defenceless. Just a bit lost.

"No, you didn't. You changed. You dumped Annabeth, and only after that did you start being a piece of shit. Did she do something to you?" Jason was searching for another reason behind Percy's hostility, any other reason he could be acting this way. It wasn't fair. Percy wasn't Percy.

"No!" Percy yelled quickly, then retreated, sinking away, Jason's intimidation hitting him in waves. "I'm Percy. This is who I am."

"You're wrong," Jason hissed, face so close to Percy's their noses were almost touching, and that's when Percy's breath hitched and eyes fluttered involuntarily, breath quickening yet again. Jason didn't miss it. "What's that? What's going on?" he demanded, assessing Percy's blush and the lick of his lips and then Percy's entire weird demeanour suddenly made sense in an instant. "You're getting off on this!" Jason exclaimed, letting out a breathy but not quite genuine laugh, because he was still very, very mad at the older boy in front of him.

"Am not!" Percy wasn't very convincing.

"You are!" Jason countered, smiling despite himself. "You're getting off on me being mad at you! You're into this!"

"Jason, please, stop- " And there Percy was, his voice back to its usual slightly higher pitch, eyes softening.

"Why should I stop?" Jason seethed, and then he felt it, that fire in the pit of his belly, a feeling that he'd been struggling with for so long, bursting apart, escaping. "Why should a bad boy like you get any special treatment?"

And that was it. The gap between anger and lust had been breached. Jason had chosen his hand. He was going to punish Percy, and Percy was going to like it.

"Jason," Percy whined, which only egged him on more, banging a fist against the door right near Percy's ear, causing him to flinch.

"You think this has been okay? Putting on some fucking act to get over some inner conflict of yours?"

"I had to, I had to figure it out- "

"By yelling at ten year old girls? Did you get a power kick?" Percy was silent. Jason considered his options. He could yell some more, put Percy in his place and leave. That was the sensible decision. Then again, the decision had already been made. There was no way he was leaving this room anytime soon. "That's what I fucking thought. You've been so fucking naughty."

Percy literally moaned, and Jason felt his head spin. "You know what happens to naughty boys?" Percy shakes his head, eyes wide open. "They get punished. Now you're gonna listen to what I say and you're going to pay for what you've done."

Without any warning, Jason hauled Percy back by the front of his shirt, collapsing onto his bed and throwing Percy across his knees. He slapped him hard across his clothed behind, not exactly knowing what he was doing, just wanting to see Percy writhe and moan beneath him, looking forward to seeing tears on his cheeks and the bright red colour of his ass.

Percy rutted against him upon impact, and Jason felt the hardness of him against his thighs, vision going blurry for a moment before it refocused. Fuck, he wanted to hurt this boy so bad, he wanted to hear him scream and beg and he wanted him to fucking love it.

Before he hit him again, he realised that despite this being a 'punishment', there was an obvious indication of extremely kinky and potentially dangerous behaviour. He didn't want to really, really scar or cause serious discomfort to his best friend resting in his lap. He just wanted him to learn a lesson, and hurt him in a way that felt good, reward him when he came back to his usual self. Because that was the point of this, right? To get the old Percy back. It had nothing to do with Jason's own sexual desire. _It would never._

Gripping his dark hair and leaning down to his ear, Jason felt Percy shiver. "Say 'Ambrosia', and I'll let you go. I'll walk right out of this cabin and leave you on the floor, or the bed, or bent over your desk, I don't care. But if your behaviour doesn't change afterwards, I'll be right back here to punish you all over again. Have you got that?" he hissed, yanking harder. Percy groaned, but didn't respond. Jason smacked him hard across his backside again. "I said, have you got that? Answer me when I ask you a question, little bitch!"

"Yes, Jason, shit, Ambrosia if it gets too much, I'll say it, I promise," Percy sobbed, digging his face into the mattress, pressing back against Jason's palm.

"Good," Jason said, limiting his praise for now, deciding to bring it out later when he felt Percy deserved it. With that, he yanked down Percy's shorts until his bare ass was exposed, already slightly pink from the two hits it had received. "You're going to count now, okay? I'll stop when I think you've had enough."

"Yes, I'm going to count," Percy choked, and Jason grinned, bringing his hand flat against him again. "One!" Percy yelped, not expecting it so soon after agreeing.

"Why do you think I'm hitting you like this, Percy?" Jason asked, the second loud smack echoing around the room, followed by the yell of the count from Percy.

"Because I've been bad," Percy managed to say, followed by, "Three."

"Not good enough," Jason hissed, going in for the fourth. "How have you been bad?"

"Rude, obnoxious, broke Annabeth's heart, been mean, arrogant- " He broke off for the rapid succession of the fifth, sixth and seventh slaps, words turning into a moan.

"Exactly, and look how much you're fucking loving this, it's hardly even a punishment, is it? You don't even deserve this," Jason hissed, the slaps coming in faster succession now. They were up to ten, and Percy couldn't stop the noises escaping his throat, or the tears that were now marking the duvet.

"Jason, please, gods, I'm so sorry- "

"Not good enough," Jason snapped, and there were the hits again, until the only sounds in the room were the sounds of skin harshly hitting skin, Percy's counting and his whimpers and moans.

When they got to twenty, Percy was completely trembling, body shaking from sobs, ass red raw. "S-stop, Jason, please, no." The brunet could barely whisper the words, a patch of wetness pooled under his face from the tears, not an ounce of tan skin left on his backside.

"You know the word," was all Jason replied with, continuing to hit, and Percy continued to count. Jason's own erection was throbbing painfully against his own shorts, entire lower half becoming victim to Percy's cries for mercy, and it didn't help that Percy's own hardness was rubbing frantically against his thighs with every hit. Jason didn't think he'd ever been more aroused in his entire life. This was positively mind blowing, mouth half open, licking his lip as he fucked the boy beneath his hand with his eyes.

Soon enough, Jason wasn't even leaving a gap between hits, placing slap after slap in different locations on Percy's ass, and Jason didn't even know if Percy was counting anymore then suddenly it didn't even matter, because Percy was coming with a cry, rutting against Jason's leg pitifully like it was the only thing he could control, and Jason ceased his torture because he honestly wasn't expecting anything of the sort to happen.

Without a word, Jason lifted Percy and threw him down onto the mattress. He was curled into a ball, shuddering in the after affects of his orgasm, eyes glued shut with tears on his face and sobs still escaping his lips. Jason allowed him to cry on his own, body involuntarily spasming. Just as he thought Percy was about to calm down and stop his crying, he pulled the boy back towards him, spreading his legs far apart, spitting on his hand and rubbing it against the cleft of his ass beneath his shorts.

"Jason, shit, please, no, it's too much," Percy begged, falling into shudders again, repelling Jason's fingers with a clench of his muscles, heat radiating all over.

"Don't care," Jason dismissed, yanking Percy's shorts off to release his half hard dick, because without a doubt Percy was still turned on by this entire scene and it truly made Jason want to fuck the living daylights out of him. Jason was becoming a complete victim to his caged sexual desires, all the times Percy had smiled or bent over or licked his lips, it was hitting Jason directly in the groin where he wanted it most. "I'm not done with you yet, you filthy whore. Think you can just come without permission? Did you think you deserved that? Such a slut for it, such a whore, bet you'd let anyone touch your pretty red ass." Jason was flipping Percy over so his face was back into the mattress again, resting between his thighs so the brunet couldn't close them on impulse.

Percy whimpered, hardly capable of proper speech. "Only you. Only you," he choked and Jason felt his heart skip a beat, mouth watering.

"That's fucking right. Only I'm gonna be the one to punish this ass for your actions. I don't think you've learnt your lesson yet. Make sure you ask for permission this time, greedy bitch." And one of Jason's fingers was slipping past the rim of Percy's hole, going slow despite his harsh words, and just to take away the burn a little bit and be a little nice Jason bit and licked slowly up the vertebrae of Percy's spine as a distraction. When he reached his neck, he tilted his lips to speak in the older boy's ear. "Relax," he murmured, voice a lot calmer than his previous outburst, and Percy moaned.

He did, indeed, relax after that, despite the fact that Jason could feel his whole body still trembling, almost physically incapable of continuing. Jason didn't care. He was going to get what he wanted.

Once he felt the rim was loose enough, Jason inserted another finger, being a lot less gentle this time as he pounded both digits as far in as they could go. Percy let out a loud and distressed whine, fingers fisted into the sheets around him, lip caught between his teeth with his eyes clenched shut. Despite his vocal resistance, he thrust back onto Jason's fingers, hungry for it.

"This time you'll really learn your lesson. Make sure you enjoy what you can, baby. Don't forget your safe word." And although Jason's words were comforting for the first time since he'd entered the room, which took Percy by surprise and caused his heart to flutter, his next action was anything but. Because Jason was twisting his fingers until he found Percy's prostate, and as soon as Percy groaned and stuttered his hips upon the contact Jason didn't stop. He vibrated his fingers inside Percy's ass, pressing against his prostate again and again, grunting almost predatorily as he attempted to keep Percy's legs from moving.

Percy was screaming and Jason loved it. The blond boy placed a firm hand on the back of his neck, forcing his face and entire body into the mattress instead of jumping up like it wanted to. "I can't, I can't- J, please, fuck, no, stop, I can't do this, J!" But Jason wasn't listening. Percy was sobbing but he hadn't said the word.

"Do you want to come?" Jason asked calmly, hands still firm, fingers still relentless.

"Yes! Please, yes," Percy begged immediately, interrupted by a cry and a sob.

"Have you learnt your lesson?"

"Yes! I promise I have, I'll explain, I'll tell you everything, I'll do anything for you, just let me come, please Jason please I can't take it!" Jason didn't answer for a few seconds, only thrusting his fingers harder and lifting Percy's hips, using his other hand to squeeze roughly at the base of Percy's throbbing cock.

"Fuck, no, Jason, stop, please- " But this was less of a cry and more of a strangled, choking whimper.

Jason kept going, knowing the second he took his hand away from its tightening, suffocating grip on Percy's cock he would come. Percy was wailing continuously, body completely limp and at Jason's disposal, but then Percy wasn't wailing anymore, just sobbing in defeat, and Jason was scared for a very brief moment as Percy whispered, "Jason, I'm so sorry, so sorry, sorry sorry sorry Am- "

Jason didn't want to hear it, so he abruptly let got of Percy's cock and commanded, "Come."

And come Percy did. He shuddered and cried and let go with a bawl, entire body collapsing as Jason let go of him completely. He was shaking and convulsing quite a lot more than previously, mouth wide open now as no sound escaped but the shivering continued, rolling onto his side and wrapping his arms around himself. Jason reached into his pants and brought out his aching cock, only needing to yank it twice then he was coming all over Percy's broken, red and helpless body.

Soon all that could be heard was Jason's heavy breathing and the silent sniffling of Percy as he continued to cry, entire body limp. It only took a few seconds until Percy's mouth was moving by the slightest amounts, and Jason had to actually lean in to hear his whispers.

"I'm so sorry, Jason, I'm so sorry, thank you, thank you so much, thank you so sorry..." and he wouldn't stop, just kept mumbling to himself, rocking against nothing on the sheets. This was when Jason snapped out of his blissed out state, and he focused down on his shivering, lonely, hurting best friend and he'd done so fucking well for him, even after everything.

"Percy, shit, baby," Jason whispered, taking off his own shirt and pants and crawling up the bed to pull Percy firmly into his own warm body, kissing his throat, running caressing fingers up and down his chest and arms. "You did so well. I am so proud of you. I'm so sorry I pushed way too far- "

"You didn't," Percy interrupted, turning in his arms to look Jason in the eyes. Jason expected disgust, hatred, pain; anything but the affection and glazed over fondness he was greeted with. "I needed that. I needed it so much."

"You're so strong. So beautiful. Shit, Percy, the way you looked, so incredible- " Percy moaned, digging his face into Jason's collarbone, wrapping a come covered leg around him but Jason didn't care.

"Thank you. Jason, thank you so much, thank you for letting me come," Percy choked, and Jason realised he wasn't quite himself yet, body still trembling slightly, clinging to Jason like his life depended on it. Jason had punished Percy, and Percy had listened and taken it so very very well. Now he needed the praise Jason knew he deserved.

"You went to use your safe word just like I asked you to when it got too much. I'm so proud of you. You listened so beautifully, did exactly what I asked, such a beautiful angel," Jason murmured, continuing to kiss and touch and caress until Percy gradually came out of his subspace, falling into immediate exhaustion.

"I need to- " Percy began, pulling Jason tighter, and Jason could hear the difference in Percy's voice. It wasn't his submissive beg, but it wasn't his arrogant, cocky facade either. This was Percy. Percy, the boy he'd dreamt about for so long, the boy he'd craved and wanted back for weeks. The boy he hadn't realised he desired and needed so desperately. "I need to explain. Why I was like that. Why I was such a piece of shit, talking to people like I owned them, it was so fucked up." Jason heard Percy sob again, and gently ran a hand up his back, feeling the row of hickey's he'd left behind.

"Tell me, baby," Jason prompted, because now he didn't honestly care why Percy had done what he'd done. He was just so happy he'd brought the old Percy back, and was so proud of the way Percy handled his punishment that anything that came beforehand almost didn't matter.

"I broke up with Annabeth because I realised I really, really liked you," Percy admitted, blushing. Jason stilled.

"Wait, what?" Jason asked, expecting literally anything else. His reaction seemed to worry Percy, because the older boy started blabbering.

"It's just, I thought about kissing you this one time, and then my head got carried away and I was thinking about sucking your dick and then I was hard and that night I came three times with your name on my lips and my cock thick in my hand wishing it was you." Jason licked his lips, trying not to imagine Percy jerking off to the thought of him, not wanting to get hard again right now, but it was difficult. "I broke up Annabeth the next day but I guessed you only thought of me as a friend. So... Fuck, this is going to sound so stupid... I became an arrogant ass in the hopes that eventually you'd confront me about it. Because I had this stupid hope that maybe you'd, um, maybe you'd punish me for it and I got off on that idea and I thought it was stupid because I thought you were straight but then you came into my room and called me a naughty boy and I just couldn't fucking take it anymore, I needed you to hurt me, I needed you to hurt me so much it felt good... God, I am so fucked up," Percy finished, and then he was crying again, but this time Jason didn't like the tears on his face. He wanted them to go away.

"Shhh, Percy, baby, it's alright, it's okay, I've got you. I liked you like that. It's okay. I loved it. I loved it so much. You did everything tonight that I asked you to and you took my fingers so well, took my hand so well, your ass looks so beautiful with my hands all over it." Jason somehow knew Percy needed praise. "You're all mine now. All mine. I want you. I can give you more than she ever could." Jason also found he was possessive. Nobody else deserved to see Percy like this.

"Nobody else. Nobody else can treat me as good as you did, so good, want you so bad, like you so much," Percy mumbled, then as Jason felt his heart flutter he knew now was as great a time as ever and pulled Percy into a deep but innocent kiss, holding him flush against his chest, relishing in the feeling of Percy forming Jason's name on his lips.

"We have to talk about this properly, you know that, right?" Jason asked, pulling away, looking Percy properly in the eyes for the first time. He looked just like the Percy that existed a month ago, before his sudden sexual discovery caused him to feel the need to be a dick, except this time with Jason's come coating his back and thighs. Jason didn't think he'd ever seen a hotter sight.

"Not now though, right? We can discuss why I like you hitting me so much later," Percy said worriedly, not wanting Jason to think he was weird, not wanting him to pull away after they'd managed to get this close. Jason smiled.

"Not now, baby. Maybe in the morning. Remember, we have to talk about my actions, too," Jason pointed out, remembering how hard he'd hit the brunet, how Percy's inner walls had felt clenching around his unforgiving fingers. How terrified he'd felt as the safe word formed itself around Percy's lips, how desperate he was to never feel that sense of dread again.

"Good. Now can you help clean me up, please?" Percy mumbled, blushing, and Jason couldn't help but laugh.

"You're absolutely adorable. Fuck, I can't wait to treat you so fucking well," he blurted, leaning forward to gently kiss the boy's forehead, allowing his whole body to be enveloped in the emotional warmth and comfort that was Percy Jackson.

"You better. Now get a towel. This shit is drying up on me."

Jason didn't think he stopped smiling for the entire rest of the night, even in his sleep, Percy wrapped around his middle and their legs entangled, almost like they were trying to be one.

**Author's Note:**

> told you it was filthily kinky sorry


End file.
